All in the TARDIS
by Squirrelgirl19119
Summary: A collection of my Doctor Who one shots. Some of them, such as the first one, will be crossovers. Some of them will be AU. All of them will include the Doctor Who characters and/or universe. Please enjoy!
1. Badwolf Meets Werewolf

Lupin's POV

Remus sat alone on the steps of Sirius' old house. He had considered returning to his flat but he'd been cooped up there for days. It was nice to get a bit of fresh air. He hadn't wanted to leave, he'd been forced to due to lack of food, but now that he had he didn't want to go back. He watched the children playing on the playground across the street. This only served to remind him of the childhood he'd been robbed of. In a way it was strangely calming.

He used his time to think. Even though that's practically the only thing he'd been doing since the term had ended. After he'd almost killed two of his favorite students, one of them who just happened to be the son of his best friend, he had tried to lock himself away from the rest of the world. He had been convinced that by doing so he was protecting the people around him. In reality he was only making himself very lonely.

He was still alone. He'd gotten used to that. He had been alone for almost thirteen years now. Longer than that if he was really honest with himself. Even the warmth of friendship hadn't been able to completely rid him of the loneliness. It was a curse that he'd have to bear for the rest of his life, that he'd been carrying for so long he couldn't remember a time when he hadn't felt at least a little bit alone.

Rose's POV

"Stay where I can see you okay? Don't cross the street without looking both ways first. In fact don't cross the street at all. I'll be right over there." Rose rolled her eyes. "Mum. I know the playground rules." She insisted. Jackie nodded "alright. Go play then." Rose stood on her tiptoes to give her mum a quick kiss on the cheek before running off to go play.

She started out on the monkey bars. They were her favorite. She swung from bar to bar with ease. She took gymnastics lessons after school every week. Once she'd had her fill of those she headed over to the slide. She quickly grew tired of that too and headed over to the swings.

Rose loved the swings. She would entertain herself by seeing how high she could get. It felt like she was flying. She liked to close her eyes and imagine that she was high above the earth. The feeling that she got in the pit of her stomach as she swung in large arcs was exhilarating. Sometimes if she were feeling particularly brave she would leap off of the swing when it reached its highest point. Sometimes she would go as far as to do a flip in midair before landing.

After she had worn herself out Rose just sat on her swing, letting it swing back and forth on its own. She couldn't help but notice the man sitting across the street. He looked lonely and Rose felt the urge to go talk to him. Her mum was still chatting with a group of mothers near the park entrance with her back facing Rose. Rose guessed that she had at least a good half an hour before she'd be done talking. That was more than enough time to go talk to the man.

Rose paused before crossing the street to look both ways before crossing like her mother always instructed. When she saw no sign of traffic she hurried across the street. She paused to watch two older girls playing hopscotch before heading towards the sad man sitting on the steps in front of number 12.

The man was sitting with his head in his hands. His clothes were threadbare and dull and is hair was a scruffy mess. This didn't bother Rose one bit. She sat down on the steps next to him. "Hello." The man lifted his head to stare at her. He seemed genuinely surprised to se her sitting next to him. "Hello." He said with a weak smile. Rose stared at him for a while before deciding that she liked him. His hair is a dull brown and his face is covered in stubble. His eyes are kind yet sad, there are lines at the corners from smiling.

"Why are you sad?" Rose asked him after a moment of silence. He looked at her for a second before laughing. "I suppose it's because I'm lonely." He said still chuckling. "Why are you laughing?" Rose asked. A moment ago he'd been sad, Now he was laughing. All she had done was ask him a question. "You surprised me." He told her. Rose nodded, that made sense.

There was another pause where neither man nor girl spoke. Finally the man broke the silence "what is your name?" He asked her. "Rose Tyler." She answers "Who are you?" The man looked at her with kind eyes. "Lupin. Remus Lupin." She nodded. She looked over to where the older girls were. They weren't playing hopscotch anymore, instead they were jumping rope. "I'll be right back. Stay there." Rose instructed him. She ran over to where the older girls had left the chalk they had used to draw the hopscotch court. She grabbed four pieces of chalk (One green, one yellow, one red, and one pink.) before hurrying back to where the man, Remus, was sitting.

Rose took the yellow chalk before handing him the rest. "Now you're not lonely." She informed him as she plopped down on the sidewalk near his feet. "You've got me."

Remus's POV

Remus looked down at the chalk in his hand. Rose was lying on her stomach near his feet. She was drawing some sort of animal on the sidewalk with the yellow chalk. Her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth in concentration. She couldn't have been more than seven or eight. She was wearing light pink coveralls and trainers, her dark blonde hair was in two braids that hung on either side of her face. She looked up at him expectantly "Draw with me." It was more of an order than a request. He stood and stepped carefully around Rose and her drawing before sitting down next to her on the sidewalk.

"What are you drawing?" He asked Rose as he began his own sidewalk masterpiece. She moved so he could see her work so far. She was just far enough along for him to recognize the outline of a wolf. His breath caught in his throat. It was a coincidence surely, she couldn't know what he was. He shook his head to clear it and resumed his drawing. He'd decided to draw a Rose. He used the red chalk to draw the outline of the petals and colored them in with pink, then he took the green chalk and drew a stem.

He wasn't sure how long they spent coloring with the chalk. When he looked up from his finished work he discovered that Rose was already done. She had drawn a wolf howling at a crescent moon, under it she had printed two words in neat yellow letters 'Bad Wolf'. "Like the Big Bad Wolf." Rose explained. "It's my favorite story." Remus nodded. "Where are your parents?" He asked her. "I've only got a mum." Rose told him "she's over in the park." Remus frowned "does she know where you are?" He asked her. Rose looked at him sheepishly. "No." Remus sighed. "Let's get you back over there before she finds out you've gone."

"But if I leave you'll be lonely again." Rose insisted. Remus stayed quiet, she was right of course. "Never mind me. Imagine how worked your mother will be if she can't find you." He said, getting to his feet. He picked up his bag of groceries and gestured for Rose to get up. She stood and frowned up at him. "Come on then." He shifted his groceries so that he was carrying them in one arm and held out his other hand for her to take. She did so without protest and they quickly crossed the street and entered the park.

Roses POV

"Okay, where's your mother?" Remus asked her. Rose looked around the park. Jackie Tyler was nowhere to be seen. "She-she's not here." Rose stammered. "It's okay. She's probably just looking for you." Remus assured her. "Where do you live?" He asked "I can take you home if I have to." Rose told him and he nodded. "I know where that is. I can take you there" he offered. Rose shook her head "I want to find my Mum." She insisted.

Remus's POV

They walked along the sidewalk looking for Roses mother. Occasionally they stopped people to ask them if they'd seen Jackie Tyler anywhere. Either they didn't know her, they hadn't seen her, or they didn't care. "Excuse me? Did you say you were looking for Jackie Tyler." Remus turned to see the woman who had spoken. She had shoulder length blonde hair and brown eyes, the man standing next to her had dark brown hair and was wearing a blue pinstripe suit. He nodded "this is her daughter Rose. She's a bit lost." Rose gripped his hand tighter and tried to hide behind his leg "she's a bit shaken up." He explained.

The woman nodded. "I know. Well, I understand." She told him "We know Jackie." She added quickly "We saw her just a minute ago." Remus smiled. "Really? Where?" He asked her. "We really should be going-" the man in the suit began. "Just over there. We can show you." The woman said, cutting him off. Remus nodded great fully. "That would be nice." The woman nodded sympathetically "right this way." She said "follow me."

Rose's POV

Rose followed behind Remus as the strange woman led them through the crowd. She saw her mother before her mother saw her. She was sitting on a bench with her head in her hands, similar to the way Remus had been sitting when she'd approached him. "Mum!" She exclaimed, letting go of Remus's hand and pushing past the two strangers to run towards her. "Rose!" Jackie jumped up and scooped her daughter into a hug. "I was so scared. I thought I'd lost you."

Rose buried her face in her mothers shoulder. "I'm so so sorry." She repeated over and over.

When she finally let go Jackie turned to Remus and the two strangers. "Thank you so much. I don't know if I'd have ever found her without you helping her like you did." She said to the strange woman. "Oh we didn't do much. We were just passing by. It's this man you should be thanking." The woman told her, motioning towards Remus. "We'd better be going now anyway." The man added. "At least tell me your names." Jackie insisted. "We really should be going." The woman told her with a sigh. "Please?" Rose asked quietly. The woman turned to look at her. Her eyes softened and she kneeled down so she was face to face with Rose. "You can call me Bad Wolf." She said.

That was good enough for Jackie. She turned to Remus. "And who are you?" She asked him. "'Remus Lupin." He told her. "Your daughter spotted me from across the street and decided that I needed a friend." He explained. "She's a really good kid. You should be proud." Jackie nodded. "I owe you so much." She told him "thank you for bringing her back to me." He smiled "it was my pleasure."

Remus's POV

As Remus was walking home he spotted the two strangers who had helped him and Rose earlier. He couldn't help but be curious. So he followed them. They made their way across the street and headed into an alley. There in the alley was a blue police box. The two strangers stepped inside the box. A few seconds later the box began to fade away. Soon it was completely gone. Remus turned and walked out of the alleyway. He headed home just a little less lonely than he had been before.

Older Rose's POV (surprise)

"That was a very dangerous thing to do. You could have changed you own time line." The Doctor said. "Remember what happened last time?" Rose sighed. "Last time was different." She said. The Doctor didn't seem to agree with her as he went into a lecture on the dangers of crossing one's timeline. Rose just sat on the jump seat not really listening. Finally he sat down next to her. "Who was that man?" He asked her. "His name was Remus Lupin." Rose told him "and he's very very lonely."


	2. Perfect Date

Perfect Date

In which The Doctor is determined to send Amy and Rory on the perfect Valentines date

Characters: Amy, Rory, Eleventh Doctor

"Happy Valentines Day!" Rory announced as he entered their bedroom, carrying a tray of pancakes. It was Valentines Day and he'd decided to make Amy breakfast in bed. "I brought pancakes." He said proudly. Amy sat up in bed, letting him place the tray on her lap. "Thank you." She said, kissing him on the cheek, "They look delicious." Rory sat down on the bed next to her and she snuggled up next to him. "Oh look! You brought me strawberries!" Amy exclaimed. She popped one of the red berries eagerly into her mouth. "You are the best husband in the universe."

Rory was about to respond, but was cut off by the sound of the TARDIS materializing. "Oh no." He muttered. "Of all the days of the year he could show up." Amy said. They watched as the TARDIS materialized in front of them. The doors opened and The Doctor emerged from inside. "It's a bit cramped in here isn't it." He said. He looked up to see the two of them together in their bed. His face turned bright red, and he slapped a hand over his eyes.

"Doctor! The bedroom rule!" Amy scolded him. "Are you even dressed?" The Doctor asked her. "Yes." Amy reassured him, "we're both dressed." The Doctor cautiously removed his hands from his eyes. "No you're not!" He objected. "You're still in your nightie!" Amy rolled her eyes. She was tempted to remind him that when she'd first run off with him he hadn't objected to the fact that she'd been in her nightie. In fact he hadn't let her change out of it for who knows how long. Of course she hadn't been married then.

"Doctor why are you here?" Rory asked. "Why am I here?" The Doctor sounded offended. "I'm here to take you traveling. Why else would I be here?" He asked. "It's Valentines Day!" Rory objected. "Silly holiday." The Doctor told him. "Just an excuse to sell cards and chocolate." Amy sighed. "Can't you come back later? We've got plans." The Doctor frowned. "Cancel them." He told her. "Or don't. I can get you back on time." He promised. "Oh no. I don't trust your time keeping skills." Amy told him. "I'm a timelord. Time keeping is our thing." The Doctor told her. "Twelve years." Amy reminded him. "I got you back in time for your wedding." The Doctor countered. "Which you were late to." Amy reminded him. "Touché."

"What sort of plans have you got?" The Doctor asked them. "We've got dinner reservations at a nice restaurant in London." Rory said proudly. "Boring!" The Doctor yawned. "I can do much better." Amy glanced skeptically at him. "What do you mean you can do better?" She asked. "I'm going to plan you two the perfect date." The Doctor told them. "Trust me. You'll love it." He promised. "Should we?" Amy asked. "I guess it can't hurt." Rory said. "Brilliant! You two go get changed. Something nice if you can." The Doctor told them as he re entered the TARDIS. "You can use the TARDIS wardrobe if you like." He added. "Thank you Raggedy Man." Amy smiled. "You're the best." Rory added. "Don't mess this up."

"Paris France!" The Doctor announced. "The city of love!" He threw open the doors of the TARDIS, revealing the beautiful city outside. "It's absolutely beautiful." Amy said. "Is that the Louvre?" Rory asked. Sure enough, The Doctor had parked the TARDIS right in front of the Louvre art museum. "You two will be joining a tour while I set up the rest of your date." The Doctor told them. "Any chance you're gonna tell us what the rest of the date is gonna be?" Amy asked. "Nope." The Doctor told her. "Do you know what the rest of the date is gonna be?" Rory asked. "Nope." The Doctor told him. "Have fun!"

"How was I supposed to know that the Louvre was going to be robbed today?" The Doctor said defensively. They were back in the TARDIS, Amy and Rory having given up on Paris. "We were they'd hostage Doctor!" Amy exclaimed. "They knocked me out!" Rory said, holding a nice pack to the rather large bump on his head. "I almost died. Again!" The Doctor sighed. "But you didn't. I got you out of there successfully." Both Amy and Rory glared at him. "So I guess this means I'm going to have to cancel your reservation?" He asked. "Don't worry. I have a backup plan."

The Doctor's backup plan was dinner on the orient express. In space. "I've got two free tickets. Got them a while back, but I ever had an occasion to use them. They've probably expired by now, but there are some perks to owning a time machine." The Doctor told them. "Sounds fun." Amy said. "Fun and not dangerous." Rory added. "Great! You two go get changed. Period wear. Nineteen twenties themed." The Doctor told them. "I'll go deal with the ticket office."

"Quite a stroke of bad luck this time." The Doctor said as he re entered the TARDIS. "It seems that there was an incident with a Mummy, and the train sort of crashed." Amy stared at him in disbelief. "You're kidding right?" She asked. "I'm afraid not," The Doctor told her, "You two look nice though." He said, referring to their 1920s inspired outfits. "Although I suppose you won't be needing the outfits any more." Neither Amy or Rory looked amused. "Not to worry! I have a backup backup plan."

"Woman Wept. Lovely place. Really very beautiful. Went there with a friend once. She loved it." The Doctor rambled. "See there's a vast ocean on this particular planet, and because of." The Doctor paused, "Well you wouldn't understand the science, but there's this thing that happens with the sun, and all the water freezes. You'll see." He explained. "Sounds wonderful." Amy told him. She didn't want to get her hopes up, but she really did like the idea of frozen waves. "Let's hope you can get us there." Rory said. "Hush. You'll jinx it." Amy scolded.

"I don't understand!" The Doctor exclaimed. "It should be right here. These are the right coordinates. I'm absolutely sure of it." The TARDIS doors had been flung open upon their arrival to what should have been Woman Wept. Outside, however, there was nothing but the vast emptiness of space. No planets to be found. "Maybe it moved." Rory suggested. "Stranger things have happened." The Doctor frowned at him. "It doesn't make sense. How could a whole planet just up and disappear? " he asked. "That just isn't normal." Amy laughed. "Since when have we ever done normal."

"Maybe you should just drop us off back at home." Rory suggested. "We can still make our dinner reservations." The Doctor shook his head. "No! I promised you the perfect date, and I'm going to give it to you." He paced back in forth in front of the console, trying to come up with a backup plan for the backup backup plan. He could take them to Midnight! No that wouldn't be safe. Last trip there hadn't ended well for him. They could visit Vastra and Jenny. Although spending time in Victorian London with a lizard woman from the dawn of time, who looked a lot like the lizard woman who'd killed Rory one wasn't exactly the epitome of romance. Besides, Strax would be there. The Library? No. Books didn't scream romance. There was also the fact that their daughter had died there, or would eventually. No he couldn't take them to what was essentially River's tomb. Wait a minute...that was it! He had a plan.

"Doctor where are you taking us?" Amy asked. "Shhh. It's a surprise." The Doctor told her. "Did you really have to blindfold us?" Rory asked as he stumbled out if the TARDIS. "I'm having flashbacks about the Louvre." The Doctor sighed. "I told you it's a surprise." He carefully led them down a long hallway and through a doorway. "Okay you can take the blindfolds off now." He told them. The first thing Amy and Rory saw when they took off their blindfolds was The Doctor. He was carrying a picnic basket and a white and red checked table cloth. Amy was about to ask if they were having a picnic indoors when a voice interrupted her. "Mom? Dad?"

Both Amy and Rory turned around at lightning speed to discover River standing in her prison cell behind them. "Melody!" Amy cried joyfully. She ran to her daughter to hug her as best as she could through the bars if her cell. "Let me help with that." The Doctor said quickly. He soniced the lock open and Amy was able to push open the door of the cell. Within an instant the two women were hugging each other with tears streaming down their faces. River broke away from her mother and ran to hug her father. "Thank you so much Doctor." Amy said wiping at the tears on her cheeks. "I figured you'd like seeing your daughter for once. I figured we could have a little family picnic."

They spread out the blanket that The Doctor had brought, and sat together eating food and sharing stories. There was nothing in the world that could've wiped the smiles off of Amy and Rory's faces. They didn't often get to visit their daughter. Whenever they did there was always some sort of trouble involved. Even though they spent their evening in prison it was still the best valentines day they'd ever had.

A/n: I wanted to write something fluffy for Valentines Day. So here it is. I know it's late, but at least I'm posting it (unlike my Christmas one shot)

I enjoy referencing things that happen in the show in my stories. In case you missed my references I'll explain them here. I mentioned the events of "Mummy on the Orient Express" as the reason they couldn't get on the train. Also, Woman Wept can be found I the medusa arcade where it was transported by the Daleks during the episode "Journey's End"

I love hearing your feedback. If you have any suggestions for one shots please feel free to PM me or leave a Reveiw.

Stay Fantastic


	3. Accident Prone

**Accident Prone**

_In which The Doctor is clumsy (Featuring Rose Tyler, Martha Jones, and Donna Noble)_

The Doctor liked to consider himself superior to his human companions. In many way he was. His superior time lord abilities included superior intellect, strength, and agility. For someone so impressive he did tend to have quite a few flaws. He could be absolutely clueless and had a tendency to be absolutely clumsy. This reigned especially true during his tenth regeneration.

Rose Tyler was the first to experience this. Once she got over the shock of his regeneration she realized that this New new Doctor was just as clueless as the last one. Although added clumsiness was a surprise it didn't take her long to step into the role of comforter. It seemed like The Doctor was always hurting himself somehow. Every time The Doctor got a bump, cut, or bruise Rose was there to kiss it better.

The first time this had occurred The Doctor had been tinkering on the TARDIS console. He'd been appalled to find out that not only had Rose looked into the heart of the TARDIS, but she'd also yanked a large section of the console off using a large yellow truck. This had resulted in him insisting on checking over every inch of the console, making sure it hadn't been permanently damaged. All the while muttering about stubborn blondes and their even worse mothers. He'd been working on something under the console when Rose burst into the console room. She hadn't meant to startle him, but that was what happened. Her unexpected entrance caused him to jump and hit his forehead on the bottom of the console.

"Ow!" The Doctor exclaimed. "Rose Tyler what do you want?" He snapped quite angrily. "Are you okay Doctor?" Rose asked. "I'm always okay." The Doctor replied. Rose didn't buy this She'd heard the loud thump of him hitting his head and his exclamation of pain. "Did you hit your head?" She asked. The Doctor crawled out from under the console to glare at her. She had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. He had a rather large red mark on his forehead from where he'd whacked it against the console. "You startled me." He pouted. "I'm sorry Doctor." Rose told him. Then she jokingly asked "Do you want me to kiss it better?" To her complete surprise he nodded yes. "That would be nice." He admitted.

"Alright then." Rose said. She tried not to focus on how odd this situation she'd gotten herself into was as she got down on her knees facing The Doctor. He stared at her expectantly with his dreamy brown eyes. She silently cursed him for turning into someone so attractive. She could feel color rising in her cheeks. Hoping he hadn't noticed her blushing (he had) she bent over and placed a gentle kiss on the middle of his forehead. "There you go. All better?" She asked. The Doctor grinned and nodded. "Much better."

The Doctor, being his usual time lord self, moved on quickly. It was almost as if he'd forgotten about the entire thing, or better yet as if it hadn't happened in the first place. Rose knew this wasn't the case. It also turned out that he hadn't forgotten. The next time he hurt himself (cutting his finger while peeling an apple) he once again asked Rose to kiss it better. It soon became a sort of tradition. Every time The Doctor hurt himself Rose would kiss the injury and that would be the end of that. Even after a while it could still be uncomfortable at times. Like when The Doctor cut himself shaving or "accidentally" bit his lip. (She'd drawn the line at stubbed toes) It took a while for it to occur to Rose that he might be injuring himself on purpose, but by that time she no longer minded.

Martha Jones knew better than most people how oblivious The Doctor could be. She couldn't blame him for not returning her affections, but the constant comparisons between her and Rose Tyler got a little old. The words "If Rose were here" had become Martha's worst nightmare. The Doctor was so caught up in missing Rose that he didn't notice how he was hurting Martha.

Ever since she was a little girl Martha had enjoyed helping people. Her friends and family had always said she would become a doctor. Her medical training had come in handy during her travels with The Doctor. Not only had she been able to save people during their travels, but she'd been able to properly attend to The Doctor's injuries wether he liked it or not. He was constantly complaining that her nursing was a waste of time. He healed faster than humans because of his superior Time Lord biology, and therefore did not need any medical attention. Still Martha insisted on tending to every cut or scrape. It gave her an excuse to be close to him.

She stopped trying after their argument. The Doctor had hit his head on a tree branch while running away from some hostile aliens. He had a nasty cut across his temple and Martha was worried he'd suffered a concussion. As soon as they'd returned to the TARDIS Martha pulled him into the med bay to check him over ignoring his protests that he was fine and could take care of himself.

"You hit your head pretty hard. I just want to make sure you're okay." Martha assured him as she cleaned out the cut. "How many times do I have to tell you I can tend to myself?" The Doctor asked her. "You could've gotten a need a doctor's help." Martha argued. "I am a doctor." He exclaimed exasperatedly. "If Rose were here she'd just kiss it better and then let me tend to it myself." That was the last straw for Martha. "Well she's not here!" She snapped. "I'm here and unlike Rose I actually have medical training! I can do more than just kiss your boo boos! I'm just trying to do my job!" She yelled. Then she stormed out of the med bay leaving The Doctor to tend to his own wounds. Later he found her and apologized for being so ungrateful. "I'm sorry for being such a pain." He told her. "I didn't mean to insult you." She accepted the apology, but after that she let him treat his own injuries.

Donna Noble had little patience for The Doctor's clumsiness. She showed him little sympathy whenever he hurt himself. Unlike Rose she was immune to his pouting. He hadn't even considered asking her to kiss his injuries. After the whole "mate" fiasco he was afraid she'd hurt him more severely if he even suggested it. Donna employed more of a tough love method. Scolding him about being more careful while she searched for bandaids or watching as he hopped up and down on one foot and helpfully pointing out that there was a chair there and he ought to watch out for it. He was constantly coming up with new ways to injure himself. So much so that Donna was convinced he was trying to break some sort of record for the stupidest way to break a bone.

They were both sitting in the TARDIS library one afternoon (or at least Donna thought it was afternoon. It was hard to tell time on the TARDIS) Donna was quietly reading an Agatha Christie novel (she'd become hooked on them after meeting the woman) and drinking a cup of tea. The Doctor however couldn't sit still for that long. He was up perusing the shelves and reorganizing the books in some sort of order that made plenty of sense to him, but none at all to Donna. This reorganization required reach of the top shelf. Reach of the top shelf required the climbing of an insanely tall and spindly ladder that Donna wouldn't be caught dead setting one foot on.

"You're going to fall." Donna warned him as the ladder wobbled precariously under his weight. "Nonsense. I've used this ladder plenty of times, and it's perfectly safe." The Doctor reassured her. Donna shook her head in disapproval and returned to reading her book. A few minutes later her prediction came true. The Doctor leaned over too far to one side when reaching for a book, and before you could say "Judoon platoon upon the moon" he'd toppled over the side of the ladder and hit the ground with a solid thump. "Donna help!" He groaned. "I think I've broken my arm" Sighing Donna got up to inspect the damage. The Doctor was laying in a crumpled heap on the library floor. Rolling her eyes she helped him up and marched him to the medbay

"I told you you were going to fall." Donna pointed out. "Have you no pity?" The Doctor asked. It turned out he really had broken his arm and would need to wear a cast and sling. This meant no tinkering or adventuring for at least a week. "You were asking for it." Donna replied. "You know what would make me feel better?" The Doctor asked. "No I don't and I don't care to find out." Donna told him. "A banana." The Doctor said, ignoring the last half of her sentence. "You'll have to get one yourself." Donna told him. "You are a 900 year old Time Lord. You can take care of yourself." The Doctor pouted but agreed to get his own banana.

"Donna help!" The Doctor cried frantically from the TARDIS kitchen. Donna just wanted to finish her book without the interruption of helpless time lords. Begrudgingly she marked her place and headed to the kitchen to see what was wrong. The Doctor was standing in front of the open fridge, it's entire contents spilled on the floor at his feet. "I was just trying to get some bread." He said innocently. Donna groaned and bent over to begin picking up groceries. The Doctor tried to help, but as having trouble maneuvering with just one arm. "I look at you and I can only think one thing." Donna told him. "And what would that be?" The Doctor asked hopefully. "How the hell did you make it past infancy?"


End file.
